


Skin

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind was a haze, alcohol mixed with lust, physical sensation and whatever pill Oikawa had shoved into his mouth with his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

His mind was a haze, alcohol mixed with lust, physical sensation and whatever pill Oikawa had shoved into his mouth with his tongue. It wouldn’t last, he wouldn’t last the way that Iwaizumi’s legs squeezed around his hips, the way Iwaizumi’s cock pressed against his ass. Ushijima’s hands were against Oikawa’s chest, he was sucking hard at his neck and Oikawa keened high pitched and broken, as lost as the rest of them. 

He could hardly feel himself, only that he was turned on beyond belief and Oikawa was lifting his hips to press their cocks together. Ushijima leaned down farther, sinking beneath the weight of Iwaizumi’s hips and he groaned at the sensation enveloping him, trapped between two writhing bodies, hard, sweating and ready to tear him apart. 

When Iwaizumi pressed a finger into him, slick and prepared, he was ready for it, he was begging for it the same way Oikawa was begging for Ushijima’s tongue against his cock. He knelt on all fours, head between Oikawa’s legs, Iwaizumi’s hands on his ass, in his ass and he shoved backwards, fucking himself against the thick finger. 

Another finger and then another, and before Oikawa could come in his mouth Iwaizumi’s cock was in him, pumping hard and fast and he was groaning loud. He pulled off, keeping his hand around Oikawa’s shaft to placate him as he let out a noise of frustration. 

He wanted them both, even if it was only once, even if he never saw them again, if they never spoke, he wanted them every way he could have them. 

He grabbed Oikawa by the hips pulling him down and sliding him beneath him as well as he could while keeping his balance. Oikawa squirmed and wiggled until Ushijima could bite at his throat, licking and sucking against his skin. “Fuck me, too.” His voice was deep in Oikawa’s ear and the gasp he let out was worth the slight shame Ushijima felt at the request. 

The stretch was rough, slick with more lube and painful like he wanted when Oikawa pressed inside him as well moving his hips so that it was all that Ushijima could do to keep himself on hands and knees at the mercy of the men inside of him. 

Oikawa’s fingers slid around his cock, wild and uncontrolled but friction that he wanted. It was fast, filthy and the words that came out of his mouth were the same. He said everything he never wanted to say, slurred against the sheets and Oikawa’s shoulder, and he’d say it again.


End file.
